


Killua's Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, gay boys, help them, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua and Gon have been dating for a while, Gon finds himself realizing that Killua loves him more than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i know even if this is shit youll appreciate it bc its killugon and theres never enough killgon so enjoy my trash

Gon wakes up after a long night of no dreams to an empty, unfamiliar bedroom. Oh yeah, Gon thought, I stayed the night at Killua's place. He look's beside him to find nobody there, but instead a hastily written note. It read, "sorry gon, I had to go meet w kurapika ,, he said something about leorio,, but thats like all i know. anyways, just hang out here for about an hour, ill be back around 10, i know you always wake up at 9 so it shouldnt be a problem. feel free to ask goto about food, he'll help. -killua" 

Gon sighed and dropped the note. He wasn't very hungry, so he stayed put. Killua's room was surprisingly small. He scanned the room for anything interesting, Killua wouldn't care, Gon already knows practically everything about him. His eyes stopped on a closet door.

He lept up from the bed, excited to snoop around in Killua's closet and see the clothes he owned. Gon's a one-type-of-clothing kind of person and had multiple copies of one outfit. It was his signature look. Gon hesitantly opened the door to see a room full of unidentifiable objects and a cardboard cutout of himself.

Gon had a confused look on his face and peeked even more inside. The cardboard cutout was life-sized and it resembled Gon perfectly. Gon looked at the shelf next to it. There was framed pictures of Gon on it and many things Gon had given to Killua. He had stepped on something soft, he looked down to see a body pillow... of himself. He was hesitant to flip it, but ended up doing it anyways. It was a less clothed version of himself that was disgustingly a little wet and sticky. Gon dropped it immediately and cringed at the thought of what it could be.

He now focused on the other side of the room, which had weird looking objects on shelfs and things hanging from the wall. Gon closely inspected the objects and felt them. They were weirdly shaped and shiny. Some were long, some were short anndddd Gon found Killua's play toys. Gon had completely exited the closet by the time he had realized what he had come across. Before he knew it, he found his companion walked through the door and noticed what had happened.

Killua's face had turned red and he immediately closed the closet door. Killua cleared his throat and said, "Hey G-Gon." Gon didn't reply. Gon giggled a little and said, "That's the most hilarious thing I've ever seen, but also very disturbing." Killua nervously chuckled and said, "What do you mean there's nothing there hahaahah.."

They stared at each other or a few seconds without a word and Gon smiled nonchalantly, not really caring much anymore. "How about we end this for now and go see if Zushi wants to hang out?" Gon asked awkwardly. Killua nodded and sighed as they exited the room silently. Killua was completely and utterly embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> poor killua i mean rip id never like for kurapika to see my collection of him. currypapa best boy.


End file.
